This invention relates generally to the field of personal communications and, more particularly, to a messaging system having an automatic proxy service for forwarding messages to a mobile unit when a user is out of range of a base unit.
The proliferation of computer devices and the interconnectivity provided by global networks, such as the Internet, have provided many opportunities for changing the nature of business and personal communications. Electronic message systems, such as electronic mail (e-mail), voice mail, and instant messaging (IM) have provided convenient tools for contacting people or groups of people efficiently. Such electronic messaging systems provide a fast and inexpensive method to communicate and collaborate. Reliance on these messaging systems for communication has increased greatly in recent years, and the trend is likely to continue.
Due to the volume of electronic messages some individuals receive, they often feel xe2x80x9clostxe2x80x9d without access to their messages. Mobile communication devices, such as personal data assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, pagers, cellular phones, etc. are commonly equipped with functionality for retrieving and responding to electronic messages. When away from the office, an individual may configure the mobile device to receive incoming messages in lieu of the normal message service installed in the user""s office.
One particular messaging system that requires a physical point of presence is an IM system. An individual uses a computer to log into the message server of an IM provider, such as America On Line, Yahoo, or Microsoft Network. For example, the individual may log in at a desktop computer at the office. During the log in process, the message server notes the user name and IP address of the individual and registers that user name as being available to other users of the IM system. A different individual can access a list of xe2x80x9cfriendsxe2x80x9d to determine who is available on the IM system and send electronic messages to the friend""s computer.
Various IM software applications allow the user to set a status flag regarding current availability. For example, typical status flags include available, busy, on the telephone, out to lunch, etc. Based on the availability flag, a different user can decide whether to send an electronic message or to wait until the individual is available.
One problem with the use of status flags is that individuals often forget to update their availability status. Typically, a user runs a plurality of computer applications simultaneously. The IM software may not always be visible, and the user may forget to change the status flag when the phone rings, the user gets called out of the office, the user leaves to get a cup of coffee, or the like. Hence, a user""s status flag may indicate available, when in actuality, the user is not available. This situation may lead to frustration on the part of a sender trying to contact the user. Moreover, if the message is urgent, the errant availability flag may lead to an undesirable delay in securing a response.
To maintain availability when the user is away from the desktop, a mobile device may be configured to receive the user""s messages. To set up the mobile device for IM service, the user would need to log out of the message server from the stationary location (e.g., the desktop), and log in to the service using the mobile device, thus registering the IP address of the mobile device. This change of service technique suffers the same disadvantage as the status flag technique, namely that the user must actively change the service. It would not be as cost-effective or as user-friendly to only log in using the mobile device, as mobile service rates are typically much higher than hardwired network connections, and the desktop computer generally has a better keyboard and display.
A similar problem exists with forwarding phone calls or voice mails to a mobile telephone. For example, if an individual leaves the office, calls to the office number or voice mails left at the office can be forwarded to the individual""s mobile telephone. Again, the forwarding feature must be activated by the individual, and often this step is forgotten, especially for short trips away from the office area.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.